


За миллион лет до конца света

by Maranta



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maranta/pseuds/Maranta
Summary: 19 октября 2016 года состоялось открытие русского духовно-культурного центра в Париже, включающего в себя собор Святой Троицы.Ожидалось, что презентовать собор будут президенты Франции и России, но после того, как Россия наложило вето на резолюцию Совета Безопасности ООН,  французские власти предложили снизить статус визита президента России во Францию до «рабочей группы по сирийскому вопросу». В ответ российская сторона аннулировала визит.Россия не удивлен. Франция разочарован.





	За миллион лет до конца света

Франция страдает. Громко, неприкрыто – расплескав кудри по кожаной подушке дивана и заслонив локтем глаза от жестокости мира, как какой-нибудь чайлд-гарольд. Ворвавшись в кабинет добрый час назад, он занял диванчик, на котором Брагинский досыпает урывками, и отказывается вставать.  
Россия не мог бы сказать наверняка, для кого этот спектакль – для него или для самого Франции, и спектакль ли это вообще – Франциск иногда, изредка, позволяет себе проявить марианскую какую-то глубину чувств, прежде чем отряхнуться и утрепетать, как бабочка, навстречу новым развлечениям.  
Впрочем, допытываться он не собирается. У России много работы.  
Любого другого он бы давно выгнал.  
\- Mon dieu, какой позор. Какой позор, - доносится с дивана. В воздух взмывает кисть руки – опадает широкий манжет рубашки, обнажая запястье – и, описав изящную дугу в воздухе, безвольно падает, как подстреленная птица.  
Россия закатывает глаза. Это становится смешным, на самом-то деле – но Франция, единственный из них, умудряется быть красивым, даже когда смешон.  
\- Прогулка по набережной Бранли, - выстанывает Бонфуа. – Столик у Ростана. Вино… о, какое я выбрал для тебя вино. Свиньи! – приподнявшись, Франциск запускает пальцы в локоны, стискивает, кажется, до боли.  
– Но ты же мне веришь? – с надеждой спрашивает он. – Я не хотел, чтобы так вышло, я хотел…  
\- Знаю я, чего ты хотел, - беззлобно усмехается Брагинский. Любая их встреча, как куртуазно ни начавшаяся, заканчивается всегда одинаково – мятые, влажные от здорового пота простыни, оглушительный запах лилий, тихая предрассветная дорога домой по колено в росе. Он отдыхает душой и телом с Францией, _во Франции_ – и никогда не спрашивает, что такое тот получает от их долгих ночей, что разыскивает, зовет его сам.  
Франциск приваливается к спинке дивана, постукивая пальцами по обиженно сжатым губам. Он кажется таким поникшим и усталым, таким _действительно_ расстроенным, что Иван со вздохом откладывает документы.  
\- Почему ты позволяешь ему собой помыкать? - спрашивает он без обвинительного тона. – Вы все позволяете. Я знаю, ты не хотел портить открытие – но оно сорвано. Я знаю, ты не хотел пускать мигрантов, но Париж превращается в гетто. Скоро ничего не останется ни от твоей красоты, ни от порядка Людвига, ни от кого из вас.  
Франциск переводит на него поблекшие, будто патиной занесенные, глаза:  
\- Я знаю, милый. Я знаю лучше всех. Я вижу.  
Накрыв глаза ладонью, страна Нострадамуса и Ленорман шепчет торопливо:  
\- Гниют лилии в пруду в Живерни, а мост осыпался в воду, ангелы на Пер-Лашез ослепли, скот пасется в парке Сен-Клу, взорвана Триумфальная арка, и обломками до смерти побивают женщин, витражи Нотр-Дама осыпались радужным дождем, и осквернены алтари, и охотятся на лебедей… Я вижу, милый.  
Россия разжимает сведенные судорогой кулаки. Буркает:  
\- Тогда почему. Ты что, так боишься сказать Джонсу «нет», что лучше умрешь?  
Франция, отняв ладонь от глаз, судорожным движением прикладывает ее к щеке.  
\- Ты так молод, - с нежностью выдыхает он, и Россия начинает закипать.  
\- _Милостивый сударь_ , - цедит он, - я младше тебя всего на несколько веков, а шрамов будет и поболе. И слушать еще и от тебя про «молодое двадцатилетнее государство» не намерен.  
Франция, заполошно взмахнув рукавами, как белыми крыльями, срывается с места – и как-то сразу оказывается совсем близко, накрыв его рот гладкой, холеной ладонью. Когда-то у него, фехтовальщика и солдата, были мозоли. Больше нет.  
\- Тише, - торопливо шепчет он, - тише, мой глупый медведь, это секрет. Как ты мог сам не понять? Если ты такой молодой сейчас, если ты все еще молод – Жеан, ты проживешь очень, очень долго, ты переживешь нас всех, мой тысячелетний мальчик.  
Закрыв глаза, Франция прижимается лбом ко лбу России, и мир исчезает за ниспадающим пологом его волос; запах лилий силен как никогда, но впервые вместо томной, тягучей сладости Россия ощущает печаль.  
\- Я стар и мое время истекает, но когда я целую тебя здесь, - губы мимолетно касаются шеи Брагинского там, где размеренными ударами пульсирует Волга, - то чувствую на губах звезды, и мне уже не страшно умирать.  
Франция порывисто прижимается щекой к его щеке, по-кошачьи трется, и Россия сглатывает накатившую горечь. Это походит на прощание. Они расстанутся еще не скоро, у них впереди долгие-долгие годы, но прощаются они сегодня, сейчас, и он прижимает к себе старого друга крепко-крепко, так, что больно обоим.  
\- Ты пахнешь солнечным ветром, мой прекрасный дурак, ты пахнешь будущим, - рассеянно бормочет Франция ему в висок, не морщась от объятий. – Ты пойдешь так далеко, как никто никогда не мечтал, но я знаю – как бы высоко ни взлетел, ты не забудешь глупого старика, который не умел быть тебе хорошим другом. Помни меня.  
Франциск смотрит на него зачарованно и незряче, и в синих глазах его растут и рушатся империи, далеко, там, куда ему нет хода.  
\- Друг мой, вспоминай меня, когда ослепнут все ангелы и базилика Сакре-Кер осыплется мраморным прахом.


End file.
